


Loud Silence

by ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Sisters, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash/pseuds/ChaoticCocoaBean_LuvzThatFandomTrash
Summary: A girl named Jennifer is cursed as a young child and has been deaf since. Her sister, Kayla, is devoted to helping her in any way and searches for different ways to heal her sister. On the seventh anniversary sinse the incident they find out that there is a way to help Jennifer regain her hearing, but she fears it may cost more than it's worth.





	Loud Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story not based on anything. This is purely my imagination. I was literally laying on my couch with my mind blank when I began typing on my phone. I own my characters as they're not based on anything and the ideas are my own. If I draw insparation for stuff from something than I'll add it to the notes so y'all know. :)

A song. That's all I could hear in the darkness. It was warm in contrast to the chill that surrounded me and it wrapped around me like a mother's arms around her newborn child. I woke slowly, drifting away from that beautiful sound and saw my eldest sister sitting at the side of my bed. 

“I'm glad you're awake.” she said, but there was no sound. I watched her lips move and smiled. 

“Good morning Kayla.” I said back.

“I can hear you,” said Kayla, “Can you hear me?”

I smiled sadly and shook my head. “I wish I could, but no I don't.”

This had been a daily routine for the two of us. My other siblings had accepted my curse but Kayla refused to give up. She would sit by me every morning until I woke and greet me the same way, asking the same question, and my response would always be the same.

I could speak, but not hear. The world was muted like that song every time I woke. It's been like this for me since I was young, maybe five or six. I was playing a game with my older siblings and went to hide near a pond when I fell in. I swam for the surface but was stopped by a piercing scream like that of a banshee. My body went rigid and I sank to the bottom until Kayla dragged me up and out of the water. 

When I woke I could no longer hear anything. Not a breath, not the voices of others, even I was silent to myself. I was separated by a barrier of silence that nobody else saw.

It's been nearly seven years. My sister believes that I will finally hear again on the seventh anniversary of the incident. I agree with her to please her, but I don't believe that it's the truth. If I were a seventh son, maybe. But I am a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I know it's increadibly short, but it's sort of like the first page in a book. It's just a prologue to get started, ya know? Comments are much appreciated and I promise I'll read them!


End file.
